A story of demons
by DeadSilentAngel
Summary: When two strange people come to konoha nothing will ever be the same. full sum inside naruhina ococ sasusaku ooc demonnaruto strongnaruto darkinthebeginingnaruto smartnaruto
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story so be kind. NO FLAMES!! I will accept critique about my mistakes though. Review if you like it!!

It was a normal day in Konoha until to strangers came dressed in black cloaks with a past that won't leave them alone. What perils will these to put all the ninja around them through? Why are they so cold to everyone ... and WHY THE FRICK DO THEY HAVE ANIMAL EARS AND TAILS!?/ read to find out naruhina ococ sausaku others too ooc Naruto strongnaruto demonnaruto nice kyuubi

Rated T for blood gore angst and colorful language. Mostly safety too.

SAKURA BASHING BE WARNED!! I've decided to make Sasuke be mostly good with some bad traits and plain torture him throughout the story.

I AM DICLAIMING THE OWNER SHIP OF NARUTO IF I OWNED IT NARUTO WOULD NEVER WEAR A JUMPSUITE HINATA AND HE WOULD BE TOGHETHER AND SASGAY WOULD BE DEAD OR UNDER AREST!!

**Demon speak**

**_Demon think_**

Human speak

_Human think_

Jutsu

Chapter one:

"Dear kami I hate guard duty nothing EVER happens" "yeah yeah I know I hate it too. But we don't have much of a choice no do we?"

These two unlucky guards in their self pity failed to notice the two small figures coming down the road towards the gate of Konoha. The first one was shorter than his or her companion but only by an inch or two. He was dressed in a long black cloak so you couldn't see his face or clothing but you could see to triangles of something on top of his head under the hood and is black ninja shoes and ... Claws? On his toes. Is Companion the taller of the two was clearly feminine in her stride and her figure under her cloak of the same midnight black. She also had the unexplained points on her head and had dark grey shinobi shoes on her feet and claws on her toes.

As the duo made it to the guard stand the guards looked up in surprise

"Who are you and what business do you have in Konoha!"

The shorter one spoke "My sister and I are here to see the hokage and ask permission to become shinobi of leaf and live here." his voice though young was as cold as a certain older uchiha devoid of life and feeling. A voice that never should belong to someone so young

"As to who we are well I'm not sure you want to know that." the second stranger spoke apparently the first ones sister with the same emotionless tone as her brother but with a bit of ... Maliciousness? It sent shivers down each of the guards' spines. They had a strange feeling it would be best to just let them see the hokage and whatever they do DONT PISS THESE TWO OFF!!

" o-o-kay y-y-you m-may go i-in. A-A-Anbu-s-san p-please escorts them w-would you??"

Just then in a swirl of leaves an ANBU black-ops agent appeared and nodded to the two guards. He turned his head to the travelers and looked at them from behind his cat mask._ Well they look like they rent very tough and shouldn't pose a threat to me or the village. "_Strangers-san would you please come with me?"

"Yes" they spoke in unison.

The Anbu led them to the Hokage tower silently. Villagers stopped to stare at the new comers a sense of dread fell over them though they didn't know why. But they were all afraid. One man even pissed himself.

_Dear kami these ningen need to learn some decency _The taller one straightened her stance "you can stop staring now Where going inside. And the person who peed himself changes your pants you stink."

And lo and behold they were at the at the hokage tower. The anbu slightly freaked out by them left saying the receptionist would help them.

The two walked inside passing the receptionist "DO YOU TWO HAVE AN APPOINTMENT??"

"Yes we do."

"Oh ok then"

The two walked down the hallway with no further interruption and opened the door to the hokage's office and found...

The hokage asleep at his desk.

Sweatdrop "hokage-sama time too wake up we need to talk to you" the sister said loudly as she shook his shoulder.

"WHO WHAT WHERE DID THE GIANT PICKLE GO!! NOOOOOOOOO WE NEED YOU TO STOP THE EVIL COTTENCANDY MEN!!"

The siblings by this point almost face faulted ALMOST. "Um ... sir? We need to talk to you and ... Mr. Pickle??" the brother finally spoke.

The hokage in surprise turned to the siblings. "Huh? Who are you?"

"You don't know us but you knew our parents" the second one explained coolly

"And they where?"

"Take a wild guess." the brother said as they took of their cloaks reveling who they were.

The Sister looked about 12. She had long silver hair that reached her mid back. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a silver kimono style top that went down to her knees and was spilt at the sides and held together by a black obi that dint have any ties or bows for some reason. She was wearing black baggy capris that dint have any pockets and seemed to be made of cotton. On her feet where two dark grey that matched her whole outfit. As for weapons she had two short swords at either oh her hips with black handless and seethes with weird swirling designs in green, she also had a kunai pouch on her mid thigh. But that wasn't the strangest thing. She had deadly claws on her hands and toes. On top of her head were to silver ookami ears, and behind her where 3 swaying ookami tails. Then lastly there where her eyes they seemed normal enough but they where a haunting deep blue, devoid of any life or emotion they seemed almost.. Dead.

Her brother seemed about 11. He had spiky blond hair that fell to his mid neck. He wore a deep reddish orange shirt with black coat on top. He had black long pants with pockets on his shins and where normal pant pockets are usually placed. He had the same shinobi sandals as his sister only in black. He had a long sword on his left hip with a deep orange handle and a black sheath that had swirls of orange on it. And like his sister only a bit shorter thanes hers he had deadly claws on his hands and toes. In the way of abnormalities, perched on his head where Red and black tipped kitsune ears, and he had 3 red kitsune tails with black tips. His eyes where exactly like his older, most likely, sister's haunting, deep blue, and devoid of life. Their eyes where the only way you could tell they where related.

The hokage nearly had a heart attack "YOUR YOUR!! YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD AND THE TAILS and THE EARS AND THE THE!! That it no more prunes before bed."

"Well at least you recognized who we were after what 11 years for me and 12 for my sister." the boy said.

"How could I not your parents where heroes here and m close friends. The resemblance between you and them though faint is hard to miss especially your eyes." the hokage sighed. "Why did you come back here then after all these years? Why did you leave? And what happened to you??"

The girl explained this time "in order. It should be obvious as to why we came back. We didn't want to leave or rather we were taken away from here and well" the girl went over to the old man and whispered something in his ear (AN: HAHAHA NOPE NOT GIVEN ANYTHING AWAY YET SUCKAS :P and if you haven't figured out who the boy is smack yourself. the girl is my oc and I can excuse if you don't know who she is. BACK TO THE STORY)

The hokage's eyes widened " dear god you to had to go through that?? Who sent you there??" he asked angrily

"Where not sure yet but we have 3 suspects the council, (AN: the gay old farts who should just drop dead already!) The villagers and Orochimaru." the boy said.

"Well I'll do anything I can to find out who and punish them immediately."

The girl let out a small lifeless laugh that was obviously forced "don't worry we can handle it over time we have gotten ... cennections you could say."

"Alright then. So I suppose you want to stay here and become shinobi?"

The boy answered him "Yes yes we do"

"Well I suppose I could find you an apartment by the end of the day. But I can't make you shinobi yet, Threes a class at the academy that is your age group and they are graduating next year. You could head over today even. Class will be starting in 10 minutes that should be enough time to make the paperwork to give to the teacher and get you over there on time."

The siblings looked at each other

In a whisper "well who were looking for are all around our age. And if we managed to evade detection from our enemies and get here maybe one of them could skim by here." the brother offered.

"Hmmm I guess your right and what's a year before we can start our search. We in a way have all the time in the world."

The boy nodded "Alright Hokage-sama well go to the academy."

The hokage smiled warmly at the two and stood up with some papers in his hand "good I thought would so I pulled up the paper work while you were talking. You are now officially residents of Konoha and shinobi in traning! Now take these and head west you can't miss the academy there's a big sign in the front that says SHINOBI ACADAMY, ill pick you up personally after school and I promise you well have a apartment for you charge free!!" the hokage gave the paper work to the two, and showed them to the exit of the building. He said good bye to the two and accepted their thank you saying it was no problem. As he watched them leave he thought sadly _those two have been through so much I can't blame them for being so cold and untrusting of the village that helped forsake them I only hope they can learn that this village has some good in it. Only time will tell. _When the hokage got back to his office he was met with the of paper that had appeared while he was gone "oh shit"

**_Outside the academy_** the students returning to school from summer break where met with a surprise or two.

"SASUKES MINE INO PIG!!"  
"NO WAY HES MINE FORHEAD GIRL!!"

"Hn"

"OH SASUKE-KUN!!" fangirl squelles

"Oh sasuke-ku ... whoa who are they?"

Sasuke wanting to see and thank whatever or whoever managed to shut the pinkhaired banshee up looked towards the school and was as surprised as said banshee was.

Leaning against a light post as a strange boy with spiky blond hair red and black tipped fox ears and 3 tails he seemed bored and distant he was staring at the sky. Then sitting on the edge of the top of the 5 story academy was a girl with silver hair and wolf ears and 3 tails. She also looked bored and distant staring at the ground.

Sasuke could honestly say he was curious about these strange new comers though he would never admit it. Keeping up the cold facade he walked over to the boy. "Who are you?" he asked calmly

"Why does it matter to you?" the boy answered equally calmly with a hint of 'leave me alone now or you don't want to know what'

"It's not every day two people with animal ears and tails show up outside your school." Sasuke was getting annoyed at this point why wouldn't this guy just tell him who he was didn't he know that he was the last uchiha? And that HE needed to know everything in order to beat _him_

"Yeah well you'll know soon enough ... uchiha-san" the boy said with fake respect in that cold dead voice of his.

Sasuke was about to attack him when the girl suddenly appeared next to the boy. She spoke calmly with a void voice just like the boys and now that Sasuke got a closer look at her and him they had the same eyes. "Nii-san it's time to go inside leave the prick alone we don't need any fires on the first day now do we?"

Her apparently brother snorted "yeah yeah I know we also don't need any massacres but there's gunna be plenty of each now isn't there onee-chan?"

All faint laugh escaped her lips a dead laugh but a laugh all the same "damn straight." she said as they walked past the fuming uchiha survivor into the school.

"Grrrrrrrr" Sasuke growled sakura tentavly went up to him "...sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly

"Get away from me your annoying" he spat out as he stormed angrily into the building with his legion of fangirls and the other students trailing behind.

In class 289

"ALRIGHT CLASS WE HAVE TWO NEW STUDENTS WHO HAVE RECENTLY MOVED TO KONOHA TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT!" the teacher, Iruka, shouted.

All students "Hai sensei"

The sliding door openly quietly and the siblings from outside the school came in, much to Sasuke's disdain.

Iruka ushered them to the front of the class. "Okay please introduce yourselves!"

the boy and the girl sent cold dead and calculating glances over the class that sent shivers down all the students spine even Shino's.

The boy spoke first "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" "and my name is Mika Uzumaki"

**End chapter 1**

NARUHINANARUHINANARUHINANARUHINANAUHINANARUHINANARUHINANARUHINANARUHINANARUHINANARUHINANARUHINA

WHAT YA' THINK!! PLEASE REVIEW NEXT TIME IS THE GRADUATION!! Or team 7 and 6 combined I haven't picked yet --'

Mika: you do know your insane right??

HEY YOU ARE TOO!! And yes I do know

Mika: --' ok ok I know I know

Good

Translations:

Ookami: wolf

Kitsune: fox

San: an honorific used to show someone's senior or a stranger respect not as much as

Sama: used to show great respect

Onee-chan: honorific for someone's sister usually if there older

Nii-san: used for brothers usually older

Kun: honorific for someone close a boy

Chan: same as Kun only for girls and little boys

Hokage: Fire Shadow

REVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!

l

l

l

\/


	2. contest

I am having a contest all my wonderful readers!!

Mika: what readers

HEY I HAVE READERS!!

Naruto: yeah OFCOURSE you do

oh god both of you i cant wait till i get to make you happy

Mika: what??

NOTHING!! (must not give away plot!) anyway my contest is to see if sasuke will go to orochimaru or not personally i dont give a shit my story can deal with ether easily. cuz i am a genuis of an author!

Mika: riiiiiight

i made you didnt i?

Mika: grumbles about dumb authors

okay then the poll is all set up on my page so you can just vote there i also put a third option of sasuke doing something of yur choice the deatails are explained in the poll

Naruto: your just lazy

ill burn all ramen if you say that again

naruto: i dont like ramen

oh but you will

right then naruto mika!

naruto and mika: bye everyone see you next capter the poll closes when capter 4 comes out ja-ne!


	3. chapter 2

I have a poll out as to if i should make sasuke go to snake ass gay fag man (orochimaru) please check it out and VOTE

**Demon speak**

_**Demon think**_

Human speak

_Human think_

_"writing"_

Jutsu

I DO OWN NARUTO MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA Lawers: HISSSSSSSSSSS me: OKAY OKAY I DONT I DONT!

without further ado

Chapter 2

Naruto and Mika where ... content you could say. They weren't particularly happy but life was better than it had been in a while for them. They had a nice apartment, where tied for top in their class, they only had to deal with 2 mobs a week, several dozen attempts on their lives, and the council.

You see the villagers, in their infinite, stupidity thought the two to be monsters and tried to kill them regularly, though it didn't bother the siblings for they could dispatch them quickly and it was still better than their old lives. The truth of their condition was not known to anyone who was not in the hokage's office on the day of their arrival. Well the council knew but they kept quite because Mika had paid a visit to one of their meetings and told them what she would do if word leaked out of that room, needless to say they promptly shut the hell up. The students and kids however just thought they were weird depressed mutated freaks and Mika and Naruto were happy with that.

Today was the graduation test for naruto's and Mika's class lets watch shall we?

The academy

"Okay students its time for the graduation exam helping me today is Mizuki-sensei!" Iruka announced to the whole class as cheers came from almost everyone. The only people who didn't cheer where Shino, Sasuke because he was too busy trying to burn holes in the back of his rivals' head using only his eyes, shy Hinata and of couse the ice prince and princess themselves Naruto and Mika Uzumaki.

Mika flicked a note at her brother's head. Naruto growled in annoyance and read the note "_oh whoopdee fricking doo. A test that will be so easy we will fall asleep doing it, not finish half of it, and still pass with flying colors." _Naruto quickly wrote down his own note a passed it to his sister "_wanna leave some clones here and skip class not like we need to stay?"_

Mika sighed and shook her head passing back a note to her brother "_idiot the test is written then target then cloning you know as well as I do clones can't make clones."_

Naruto shook his head she was right so he just went back to listening to Iruka.

"Okay the test will start with completing the given tests and the target shooting and finally making a bunshin of any kind in case you know any others. Questions? NO? Okay then. BEGIN!"

All the students looked down at their papers and got to work. About oh I say 30 seconds later I don't have a stopwatch Naruto and mika put their pencils down. Mika promptly took out a book called "_101 ways to dismember, debowl, and cause insanity in less than 10 seconds." _Naruto being the lazy fox boy he is fell asleep like the Nara next to him who had just finished.

About 30 minutes later everyone finished once again I have no timer. Iruka led the kids out to the training field and gave them each 10 kunai and 10 shuriken. "Okay now for your aim test you are going to "kill" the training dummy over there as efficently as possible with these kunai or shuriken. First up is Abrume Shino.

Skip to Mika's turn

Mika coolly took the weapons from her sensei of one year and spread them all out like a fan in-between her fingers. She looked towards the target and elegantly threw those weapons from her hand. A few seconds later loud clunks where heard as the kunai and shuriken hit the back fence.

Suckura in all her smartfulness did one of the stupidest and most annoying things she could do... she opened her mouth and spoke "HAHA YOU FAIL THE DUMIE DIDNT EVEN GET HIT YOU LOSER FREAK!!"

Mika in all her sadist ways looked towards sakura with a glare to freeze the sun and spoke herself "You do know your and idiot right?" Sakura once again in a moment of clarity (AN: yeah right) was about to retort when the dummy fell to pieces. The weapons had cut clean threw.

Iruka smiled "well done Mika just what I expect from one of my top two students! Okay Naruto your up" Iruka during his congratulations of mika swore he could hear growling in the back ground and growling matching the other growling. _Yep I'm losing it aren't I?_

Naruto passed the pissed uchiha and his sister and took out his kunai and shuriken. "As they say in France off with his head." Naruto threw the weapons and they went straight for the head of the second dummy, cutting it clean off.

Mizuki congratulated Naruto this time "well done Naruto! I think we know who the rookie and the kounochi of the year are e Mika!"

Naruto and Mika in all there awesomeness (AN: yes I'm being serious) simply shook their heads yes then went inside for the final part of the exam.

"Now for the final part of the exam you will be making bunshin! When we call your name please goes to room 287 and we'll pass or fail you there! Shino!"

Once again skip to Mika's turn (AN: M comes before N last time I checked)

Sitting in the room where the Hokage himself Iruka Mizuki and a table filled with head bands. "Ok Mika you can go now!"

"Alight" mika replied to the old withered hokage. She began a strange series of hand signs and after a few seconds stopped landing on a sign no one in the room recognized, she whispered under her breath inaudible to all and in a small poof of silver mist 5 clones stood around her. Leaving the adults stunned and confused as to what type of clones these were.

Iruka was the first to recover and he smiled warmly "GREAT JOB MIKA YOU PASSED WITH STRAIGHT 100's YOU ARE KNOW A GENIN OF KONOHA!!" he exclaimed happily and handed her a head band with black cloth that she tied around her neck. "Could you ask your brother to come in please?"

Mika headed out the door saying a curt sure as her clones dissolved into silver something and sunk into the ground. She went into the next door class room and hit her brother awake with the butt of one of her katanas and told him it was his turn, and Naruto grumpily went next door rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello Naruto would you please make a bunshin?" Mizuki asked politely

Naruto nodded and he too made some odd hand signs ended and whispered something only instead of mist there was a small explosion of fire and 6 clones all stood around Naruto, once again the older men were confused but went with it gave him a black hiate watched as the clones disappeared in fire and walked back to the classroom with Naruto.

"Congratulations to all who passed! To those who didn't maybe next year. Everyone who passed please come here 7:30 am to find out what team your on and meet your sensei's you may all go now!" Sarutobi blathered and Naruto and Mika suddenly had a sinking feeling that fate was gunna pull a cruel cruel trick on the two.

**End chapter two**

Well waddaya think!? Is it good huh huh huh?? I have some surprises in store my lovley readers so stay tuned for chapter 3!! i gave up on naming them.

REEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEIIIIIIIIWWWWWW!!

l

l

l

\/


	4. Chapter 3

Mika: oh woo another chapter...

Me: you do know this is the chappy where you and naruto get your teams right?

Naruto: so where gunna be on a 3 man team with some hu-

Me; naruto....

Naruto: fine weaklings does that work

me: yes thats better you know we cant give anything like that away .. yet and no you wont haha!

Mika: what?

Me: DISCLAIMER NOW

Mika: .. ok... Angel here our resident phyco doesnt own naruto though unfortunatly she owns me...

Me: Damn Straight

Human speak

_Human think_

**Demon speak**

**_Demon think_**

Chapter 3

Mika was walking down the street with her brother... something bad was going to happen to someone today and she would be the cause... she just knew it. Today wouldn't be fun....

"Naruto-niisan do you hve the same feeling i do?" Mika asked calmly.

Naruto said "yeah i do. Today will not be fun."

Naruto and mika looked at each other and some unidentified emotion flashed quickly in their eyes. they walked up to the acadamy and as they reached their classroom and took their seats they knew ... someone was screwed.

"ah Naruto Mika glad to see you to aren't late today i was getting worried" said Iruka as they sat down. "okay class its time to get your teams! Teams 1 6 are (not important) team 7 will be announced last due to some complications... team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba Abrume Shino and Tsume Unari!"

Kiba grinned he has had a crush on Tsume for a while now and this was his chance to win her over, Akamaru yipped in approval. Tsume on the other hand blushed and smiled happily she liked the Inuzuka too, her dog Aoikongou went over and sniffed kiba and akamaru then sat down by her master and growled her approval. And it was a good pair too. Both of their clans where renouned for their dog human teams, the Unaris just werent as famous for they worked more quietly and weren't run in be loud and kill everyone like the Inuzukas. Then Shino was just Shino.

Iruka began again, "Okay your jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai! Please wait in room 123 after you're dismissed. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yakamana!" groans were heard from the front row as Ino Bashed her head on the desk. Choji continued to eat his chips as he woke up said Shikamaru and told him about their team.

"Troublesome... ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ"

"alright please go to room 903 when your dismissed! Then lastly team 7 do to some complications will be a joint team of team 7a and team 7b who will train separately under different sensei's some days of the week and other times will train as a complete team 7 and o all team activities together.!" a loud "what!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" was heard from many students and sasuke paled.... team 7 was a joint team... that meant 6 genin.... there where only six passing students who hadn't been called.... him ... the hyuuga... the banshee... that idiot kid... and them..... oh shit....

today would not be fun he thought to himself....

naruto was beyond pissed though you couldn't tell by looking at him.... the hokage was responsible for this.. he kept telling them to socialise with the kids and make lots of new friends... now he was forcing it.... _great time to add hokage tower to my "to burn list" ..._his sister mika was thinking along the lines of _..... do not kill hokage.... do not kill hokage...... right now.... later..... _the hokage in his tower suddnely had a sinking feeling....

The devil aka satin was sitting in hell when he suddenly felt colder "please tell me someone s messing with the thermostat.. please..."

a small little toad thing shakily nodded his head no "n-no sir i-i-its t-them s-someone o-on the surface w-world pissed them o-off alot...

Satan shivered "Were gunna need more space down here aren't we?"

_did it get colder in here?? _Iruka thought he cleared his throat dismissing it for draft and continued "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno-" "TAKE THAT INOPIG IT MUST BE FATE SAYING THAT ME AND SASUKE ARE MEANT TO BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "miss sakura please shut up. As I was saying the rest of team 7 will be kenji Shouten,

(AN: yes i added him and dont go all "well he was random how come we didnt see him before???" well you havent seen hinata kiba coji or shikamaru either have you? i didnt mention alot of students actually and during the tests i only showed naruto and mika! And i wanted Hinata on team 7 but i wanted to keep kiba away so there would be no chance of kibahina BLEGH but i didn't want like 796798769876857654721631231232145736 oc's so i made a joint team 7 since sakura and sasuke need to be with Naruto and Mika as well and i also couldnt separate those to so TAADAA kenji is born!)

and finally the rookies of the year NARUTO AND MIKA UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" boos and cheers alike where heard threw out the class room.

Sasukes legion of fangirls where upset their precious sasuke-kun hadnt got the title and those two freaks had tied for it!!!

The boys (well most) where happy someone HAD knocked the Uchiha off his pedestal.

Then their were the others who kept quite these included Sasuke who was secretly fuming, Naruto and Mika who were piloting the death of an old man, hinata who was just kinda well ok i guess, shino duhhhhhhh, shikamaru asleep, and lastly kenji he had black hair that fell to his mid neck and wasn't spikey or anything crazy (AN: coughnarutomikachickenassuchihacough) Probably the wierdest thing about him were his Gloden eyes that reminded who of some sort of animal a dog?? No.. something else... He Wore black shinobi sandals and black long pants with lots of pockets, a kunai holster on his leg, A gold red shirt underneath a black coat that had long sleaves and went to his knees. He Wore his headband on his head. other than that he was a prankster and loved to just cuase mischeif. He was an orphan who appereard on Konoha's doorstop when he was about 2. Two years after the terible kyuubi attack. "Okay please wait in room 272. YOUR ALL DISSMISSED GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iruka shouted happilly as most of the students cheered and rushed out of the room.

Room 272

Sasuke was sitting at a desk while Suckura his ever faithful banshee was fawning over him. It seemed the only normal kids in the room where Kenji and Hinata who where quietly disscussing where their sensi's and where their two other teammates where. A girlish scream was heard in the direction of the hokge tower and Naruto and Mika appeared in the room. Sasuke nearly shit himself and Kenji burst out luaghing which made Sasuke shit himself in rage. Which made Kenji luagh harder. Even Hinata giggled as Naruto sat next to her which made her blush slightly though she wasnt sure why.

5 hours later.

hinata was ... upset slightly. Her senseis werent here and everyone was getting angry. the who- Sakura was ranting, Sasuke was fuming, Kenji was also ranting, naruto was staring at the door, and Mika was throwing kunais at the ceiling. Naruto Got up suddenly scaring poor Hinata and went to the chalkboard. He grabbed and eraser and flipped it over inspecting it in his hand a few times, before he grabbed the back of the teachers whelly chair and moved it to the door. He stepped up on the chair and wedged the eraser into the space between the slightly open dor and the top of the door frame in a way that the earaser would drop on the head of the next person who opened and walked threw the door.

Sasuke scoffed "you really think two jounins are going to fall for that? Even it over here has come up with better pranks... dobe."

(AN: the imfamous dobe nickname oooohhhh Sasukes screwed!!! XD)

Naruto walked over to his seat after putting away the chair and simply looked at Sasuke coldly. Sasuke getting the meaning of the stair smartly shut the hell up.

Footsteps where FINALLY heard in the hall and someone began opening the door. A white haired jounin with a purple hired one begen stepping in the door when the eraser fell on his head cuasing chalkdust to get all over his face.

"My first impression of you kids.. I hate you all."

"Great job dobe." Sasuke seethed

The Jounin reached up to his head and grabbed the eraser. As he began to take it off is head there was a shing sound as the kunais Mika had lodged in the ceiling came out and swung towards the jounin, probably kakashi. he ducked in the nick of time along with the other jounin probably Anko. But surprisingly the kunais follwed kakashi. he ducked again and threw the eraser the he still had in his hand out the window as quickly as he could, cuasing fuma shuriken to shoot down from the ceiling in a puff of smoke straight at kakashi which he once again ducke just barely.

Kakashi stood up shaken visably. _how the frick did genin pull of a trap like that!!!!_

Anko who had retreated to the sidelines with the students was luaghing histarically! "OK who ever the little genuis are who pulled of THAT stunt on kakashi are soooooooo on my half of team 7!!!!" Anko anouced olding her sides.

kakashi regained his composer "Alright who did it?" he demanded.

Naruto and Mika stood up. "we did." said naruto. "and if your late again." mika started "we wont be playing next time" they said in unison scaring Kakashi at their coolness at the whole incident _they where... playing???_

Anko grinned maniaclly "oh yeah thease to are sooo on my half of the team!" Anko was going to enjoy having a team with thease two.

Kenji, Hinata, Sakura, and Sas**_UKE_**were wide eyed in pure shock. Hinata recovered fisrt as relazation struck like lightning. "I get it. When Mika-san twirled the kunai in her hand before she threw them onto the ceiling she was really wraping wires around them that Naruto-san had the other end of and he wrapped the wires around the eraser! And all those wires where conected to a fuma shuriken you hid with a jutsu when you stepped on top of the chair! So that when Jounin-sensei took the eraser off his head the kunai would be pulled out of the ceiling and travle across the wire right towards him and when he would get rid of the eraser the net work of wires that held up the fuma shuriken would be loosened enough for the shuriken to break free right where Jounin-sensei was standing!" Hinata explained.

"SHES ON MY HALF TO!!!!" anko yelled!!

Kakashi sweat dropped at Anko's antics. "alright all of you meet us on the roof."

anko and Kakashi then poofed away to nevernever land! .... er i mean the roof ^____^''''

mika: ur insane

Me: HEY BAK TO ZE STORY!!!!! (french accent)

mika: right...

Anyway Naruto disapered in a burst of fire and Mika disapered in some strange glowing silver mist. The rest just walked up the stairs.

Kakashi made his famous eye smile when they all arived "well good everyone is here! Now since where going to be a team we need to know a little bit about eachother! Just tell us your name likes dislikes hopes dreams and goals for the future!!" Kakashi annouced happily!

Sakura waved her arm madly in the air and screamed "SENSEI SENSEI WHY DONT YOU GO FIRST!!!!!!!!!"

Anko smiled and whispered to kakashi "well shes a keeper and soooooo on your half of the team"

Kakashi sweatdropped and began "I'm Kakashi Hitake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

Everyone besides the 2 obivious sweatdropped and face fualted. all they found out was his name.

Anko "well umlike the stick in the mud My name is Anko Mitarashi! I like intreogation, torture, al that is cruel and sadistic, people who are cruel and sadistic, snakes, animals, and dango! My dislikes are people who think they are better than others becuase of their name or standing in thesocial order and i hate well HIM... My hobbies are interogation, torture, doing cruel things, bugging kakashi, and eating Dango!! My dream is to whip my half of team 7 into shape, drive Kakashi insane and kill HIM." Anko smiled broadly when she was done.

Peoples thoughts went like this:

Sasuke: im on kakashi's half

Sakura: EWWW CRAZY SNAKE LADY

Kenji: damn i wanna be on her half!!!!

Hinata: well im dead...

Naruto: hmmmmm...

Mika: I might like her and if i dont i can always kill her...

Kakashi: why do i have the strange feeling of impending doom... oh yeah Anko's involed im screwed.

kakashi cleared his throat bringing everyone out of their reveris "ok pinky your up first (AN: i will skip this becuase her and sasuke are the exact same as the manga and show ... and i hate them... yaaaaaaaa...)

Kakahi twitched

"kid in black your turn..."

"OK!!! My name is Kenji Shouten I like training and pranking people! I dislike people who think their better than others for the same reasons as Anko-Sensei already said, and fangirls..... My hobbies are pranking and training and my dream is to be a hero and find my family!"

Kakasi smiled their was hope for this team yet. "okay purple head your turn"

"Umm.. My Name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are dango training and practicing my first aid skills. My dislikes are people who judge others before they get to know them, people wo look down on others becuase they are different and seem weak and people who think they are better than others.... My hobbies are training, first aid, drawing, and pressing flowers... ummm My dream is to be the Head of my clan and help to get rid of the caged bird seal!!" Hinata finished strongly dispite her quiet nature, determination in her voice.

"okay next we have Ookami and also please tell us wat the frick you are."

"My name is Mika Uzumaki. My likes are my brother, dango, and others. my dislikes are too many to count. my hobbies are sadistic and if you find out what they are you wont be alive to tell anyone what they are (insert cold stare at everyone here) My dream is none of your business. As for what i am. You see my grandpa was cursed by a demon to look like one himself. The curse has been passed down threw the following generations a tail being added each time. Hence mine and my brother's 3 tails. The animals we are are designated randomly by the curse. The idea of the demons was that no demon village would take us in for they would see threw the disguise and kill us, or that any human would think we WERE demons and kill us. in essence whipping out our clan without doing any work. Me and my brother are the only two left and your village was kind enough to let us in and listen to our story before trying to kill us."

kakashi nodded. "i see. Okay fox boy your up."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my sister, ramen, and someother things. What i dislike is non of your business. My hobbies are lighting things on fire, preferably people who piss me off. My dream is my secret and mine alone." Naruto stated simply.

Anko smiled she was going to like this team of hers. "Alright then My team meet me at traing ground nine at 7:30 in the morning!"

Kakashi sighed " and my half meet me at training ground seven at 8:00 am."


	5. Announcement

Okay listen i have decided to make a spin of fic of thi sone. Dont worry a story of demons will be my top priority, but you see. I have gotten a bit addicted to femnarukyuu fics.

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

what they're good! anyway its really hard to find them so im making my own.

naruto: *pukes in trashcan*

Anyway... Mika will be in the fic but she will be older, and have new powers so im not completly reusing her.

Mika: what kind of powers

*wispers in mikas ear*

Mika: im good with that.

Good. So all my lovley readers look forward to Demonic Love, and the 4th chapter of A Story of demons!!

JA-NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
